


THE KEWPIE DOLL AIN'T

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg bemoaning the loss of her favorite meat-suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE KEWPIE DOLL AIN'T

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Languishing!" Meg gritted out. "I am not languishing, you asshole!"

Henry laughed contemptuously. "You've been mooning over that Winchester bitch for weeks! We're demons! Get over it!"

Meg swelled up with anger, then subsided sullenly. "Sam was so – " She looked down at her small, trim figure and said bitterly, "I had a lot of fun with that body."

"So take him back!" Henry rolled his eyes in exasperation when Meg shook her head. "Why the hell not?"

"He got an anti-possession tattoo," Meg admitted. "His brother, too." Her mouth twisted. "No way to get in."

"Well, maybe next time you'll hide your binding lock a little better!" Henry turned away, picking up his coat. "You're no fun anymore. Give me a call when you're done whining over that meat suit."

He'd almost made it to the door when she spoke again, her voice soft and lilting. "Henry, love."

He turned back with a smirk, ready with another shot about demons falling for their pets, then froze and punched out a pained gasp when she shoved a demon blade deep into his chest.

Mouth filling with blood, he stared into her dancing eyes, feeling the flicker of destruction start deep within him.

"Thanks, Henry," Meg purred. "You are so right. It is time to stop languishing." She twisted the blade and smiled at his silent mew of anguish. "I've got work to do."


End file.
